narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Obito Uchiha
Wann wurde eigentlich die Mission beschrieben? Windwalker125 Sie wird von Kapitel 239 bis 244 beschrieben. Revan55 Wer kann mir sagen in welcher Art Obito mit Itachi und Sasuke verwandt ist? :nicht bekannt --Th(ôô)mas 19:30, 24. Feb 2008 (CET) ---- Die letzte Theorie gehört eher zu den Theorien über Tobi. ---- Ich wird sage das obito der cousin von sasuke und itachi ist. -- Benutzer:Isama ja oder der Onkel ,Großonkel,Goßcousin ... den Obito wäre ca. so alt wie Kakashi wurde eigentlich obito in konoha begraben oder wurde er in kusa gelassen?? IN Konoha Isama 11:38, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Obito zu Danzou? Ich werfe mal in den Raum, dass bei den Theorien von relativ jungen Charakteren ausgegangen wird. Laut der neuesten Ausgabe von Naruto hat Danzou unter seinem Verband ein Sharingan. Ganz genau. Hat Obito nicht sein linkes an Kakashi gegeben? Ist Obitos rechte Seite nicht komplett unter den Steinen zerquetscht worden? Daher vermute ich, dass Obito Danzou wird. Das mit dem alt Aussehen...naja...wird schon so einen Grund haben. Yondaime-sama 07:30, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Stimmt leider nicht. Danzou hat schon gegen den 3. Hokage um den Posten als 3. Hokage gekäpft somit ist/war obito noch nicht mal auf der welt als es Danzou schon gegeben hat. Gruß -= trunX=- 07:47, 16. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Obito/Kakashi-Naruto/Sasuke Die Beziehung von Obito und Kakashi hat keine ähnlichkeit mit der von Naruto und Sasuke!!!!!--Sushinia-Namikaze 16:37, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ok 1) Bitte wenn du schon überschriften benutzt, nimm sinnvolle. und schmeiß nicht mit Frage-/Ausrufezeichen um dich herum. 2) Doch hat sie: Änfängliches Gegeneinander/spätes Miteinander/sich die Schuld am "Untergang" des anderen geben/Obito liebt Rin- Rin liebt Kakashi & Naruto liebt Sakura- Sakura liebt Sasuke um nur einige zu nennen. Ninjason 16:41, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Hey das Rin Kakashi liebt wusst ich ja noch gar nicht, Obito ist aber vom Charakter her besser, da er Rin retten wollte und Kakashi am Anfang nicht! Ich wusste keine Überschrift, Sorry!--Sushinia-Namikaze 16:51, 7. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Ja bloß das bei Kakashi Rin und Obito gestorben sind und bei Naruto Sasuke gegangen ist =also fast genau umgekehrt bloß bei Kakashi sind sie gestorben und bei Naruto nur gegangen [[Benutzer:Leya Uzumaki|'Leya Uzumaki']](Dissi). 19:02, 20. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Theorie Nicht das ich diese Theorien unterstützen würde, die mich kennen wissen das ja eh. xD Aber ich will eig nur fragen, ob die erste Theorie nicht gelöscht werden kann, da Tobis zweites Auge ja im Kampf gegen Konan gesehen wurde. ..Die erste Theorie basiert ja darauf, das Tobi nur sein rechtes Auge besaß, welches ja bei Obito heil blieb. ..Eine Augentransplantation ist sowieso bei jeden möglich. Im übrigen finde ich, das Theorien auf Charakter-Artikeln wenig zu suchen haben. Es gibt ja irgendwo eine Theorien-Seite, soweit ich mich erinnere. Sum2k3 21:22, 2. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hat man tobis mangekyou je gesehn? YunaHatake 18:32, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) nicht das ich wüsste MegaPimpf1 18:35, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) gut. dann lösch ich das mal aus den theorien. da hats nämlich jemand geschrieben...YunaHatake 18:40, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :habs schon geändert. johnny/ジョニー 18:41, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) okilidokili ! YunaHatake 18:42, 12. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Tobi hat doch alle Uchiha-Augen gesammelt da kann es doch sein das er einfach eins davon genommen hat ??? Und außerdem hat er von dem was man bis jetzt von ihm gesehen hat schon irgendwie ähnlichkeit mit Obito... Tobi = Obito oder Madara? Also ich selber glaube das Tobi eigentlich Obito ist! Obito hat Kakashi ja sein sein Linkes Sharingan gegeben und genau Tobi das linke auge unter der Maske trägt. Und nicht vergesse in ener Folge zeigte er nur eine hälfte seines Gesicht! sein gesicht war verschrumpelt es kann ja sein das es wegen den Felsen ist wo auf Obito fiel. Ich habe hier noch zwei bilder gefunden. :Erstens sind beide Bilder fanmade und somit fake, darüber hinaus hat Tobi 2 Sharingan-Augen und auch ansonsten ist die Theorie das Tobi Obito ist so gut wie ausgeschlossen. Da gibts in den Foren und auf Tobis Disse genug Argumente zu.--DasallmächtigeJ 19:11, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Immer das Selbe... Also wenn ich das Gesicht von jemanden mit einem Felsen zerquetsche wird es schrumpelig? Man, das ergibt Sinn... :/ Richtig, es gibt in Foren genug Beiträge zu dieser ... "Theorie".. Es hat somit nichts auf einer Diskussionseite zu suchen. Sum2k3 20:21, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::mich verwudert es immer wieder wie leute solche bilder für "echt" halten O_o =DD ich sag das gleiche was ich immer sage: "LEUTE! glaubt nicht an jeden mist, den ihr in i-welchen foren findet!" [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'johnny/ジョニー']](Dissi) 21:10, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Kann einer erkennen was da auf dem linken steht ...ich kann nur " old !! " erkennenLeya Uzumaki 19:00, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::Keine Ahnung was da steht, ist aber auch egal, da es nur fake ist und somit total egal. Zur Erleichterung lösche ich die Bilder mal wieder. ;) Sum2k3 19:02, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::Neeeiin Madara ist im Körper von Obito vermute ich... Erklärt auch das Madara so noch leben könnte so wie Oro von Körper zu Körper zu wandern. ;o ::::::ob madara im körper von obito ist oder nicht, du hast deine theorie präsebtiert, mehr kannst du nicht tun (die bilder waren fakes - sind also dafür ohne nutzen). nur abwarten und hoffen, dass das mysterium tobi endlich enthüllt wird. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:28, 17. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Und wann ...ich halt den druck nicht mehr aus ...Leya Uzumaki 18:09, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::::::: wart es ab! das ist doch das gute in naruto, dass es viele geheimnisse gibt, die erst spät gelüftet werden MegaPimpf1 18:42, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ich darf euch darauf hinweisen, dass laut den Schriften des Sha, dem Manga, dem Anime und diversen Spielen bestätigt ist, dass Tobi in Wahrheit Madara Uchiha ist. ::WO ist es denn bestätigt? weder im manga noch anime noch schriften. in den schriften steht bei tobi nur DAS was kishimoto bis dahin von ihm im manga preisgegeben hat, nichts mehr. und außerdem hast du bestimmt gesehen, dass in den schriften des sha es zwei artikel gibt: tobi UND madara uchiha - getrennt. kishimoto würde es doch nicht einfach auflösen wenn er weiterhin ein mysterium daraus macht :/ noch ist gar nichts 100% bestätigt was tobis identität angeht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:49, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Tobis Identität ist noch nicht bestätigt. Das legt man gerne so aus, aber das ist ein Trugschluss. Wenn Tobi Madara wäre, warum hat er nicht einfach seine Maske abgenommen, nachdem sie von Konan zerstört wurde. Keine Ahnung warum? Gut, dann bitte nicht nochmal etwas über die Identitä eines Unbekannten reden, danke. P.S.: Tobi ist weder Madara, noch Obito und schon garnicht Naruto (falls jemand auf die Idee käme). Sum2k3 18:48, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Naja, im Manga, Anime, Spiel stellt er sich selbst als Madara vor und wird auch von vielen anderen unabhängig als Madara bezeichnet. Und in den Schriften stehen wahrscheinlich zwei Artikel, um die Leserschaft am Ball zu halten und Verwirrung zu stiften. Außerdem steht ja wörtlich drinnen: "Sein wahrer Name ist Madara Uchiha". :TOBI selbst stellt sich die ganze zeit als madara vor und die anderen nennen ihn so nur weil er selbst über sich selbst das sagt. EBEN - man weiß ja nicht genau warum in den schriften 2 artikel getrennt stehen. nochmal: in den schriften von kishi steht nur das was tobi SELBST im manga über sich behauptete. in den schriften stehen aber keine enthüllungen, in welcher form auch immer. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:30, 18. Jan. 2011 (UTC)